Delicate
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: ¿Cómo debía interpretar esto, el calor en su abdomen y el deseo de acercarse a ella, de tocarle la mejilla y probar sus labios; de tomar su mano y pegarse a su cuerpo? —Oneshot, Quinn/Rachel. Para B y Leeh.


**Título:** Delicate

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel. Menciones de Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Blaine.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no.

**Advertencias**: religión, muerte de un personaje (no una de ellas), femslash-y, menciones de bullying, sad!quinn, insinuaciones de problemas alimenticios, timeline para el lado de la chingada.

**Summary: **¿cómo debía interpretar esto, el calor en su abdomen y el deseo de acercarse a _ella_, de tocarle la mejilla y probar sus labios; de tomar su mano y pegarse a su cuerpo? —Oneshot, Quinn/Rachel. Para B y Leeh.

**Nota**: primero que nada, esto no iba a ser una cosa, yo no iba a escribirlo porque los temas en cuanto a la religión la verdad es que no son lo mío y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, si esto ofende a alguien o algo, esa nunca fue mi intención. algunas cosas están basadas en experiencias personales y otras que coaccioné de amigas y familiares. para B porque la amo y es mi favorita. infinitas gracias a leeh por soportarme y betearlo, también para ella por ser ella; gracias también a ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«it's not that we're scared,

it's just that it's _delicate_»  
:-:

El primer recuerdo que tiene es de ella y su madre rezando arrodilladas al lado de la cama, con los brazos sobre el colchón y las manos juntas, repitiendo «padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre» con ojos cerrados y sus brazos presionándose juntos. Quinn no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hacía porque su madre hablaba de Dios con voz baja y tono suave, con una añoranza y dulzura que pocas veces salían a relucir; porque le aseguraba que todas las niñas buenas rezaban antes de acostarse en la noche, que era a Dios a quien acudías cuando tenías algún problema y pensabas que no podrías soportarlo más, que uno rezaba para pedir, para agradecer, para decir «hey, Dios, aquí estoy, creo en ti»; que era la única manera en la que podías encontrar paz en tu interior.

Quinn le creía porque era su madre y ella no le mentiría; le creía porque _quería_ creerlo, porque algo le decía que iba a necesitarlo.

Su madre pasó semanas enseñándole las oraciones, de una por una hasta que Quinn se las sabía de corazón y no titubeaba con las palabras que le parecían extrañas. Se convirtió en rutina, en algo que hacían juntas pasara lo que pasara (como cuando su madre tuvo que irse con una de sus hermanas porque algo había pasado y aún así la llamó en la noche, hablando en voz baja, sólo para repetir junto con ella «ángel de mi guarda, mi dulce compañía» hasta que lo único que pudo escuchar fue la respiración acompasada de Quinn y el revoloteo de las cobijas cuando el teléfono se resbaló de su mejilla; como cuando Quinn se fue de campamento con su clase y no tuvo más remedio que dejarle post its en su espejo, cada uno con una frase diferente, una por cada día que no estaría), algo que era _de ellas_ nada más.

(La primera vez que le preguntó por qué lo hacían, su madre sólo suspiró e intentó explicarlo de una manera que ella pudiera entender, frunció el ceño y se quedó callada mirando al vacío un rato, no era fácil ponerlo en palabras, pero aún así lo intentó, le dijo que «no hay una manera de explicarlo, cariño, pero llegarás a entenderlo» y esperó que fuera suficiente.)

Aprendió a amar a Dios cuando no sabía totalmente lo que ello significaba. pasó domingos en la iglesia, cantó en voz baja alabanzas cuando hacía cosas como limpiar su cuarto o doblar la ropa y la biblia fue el primer libro que sostuvo en sus manos; entendió por qué su madre hablaba así de él y fue feliz por un tiempo.

:-:

Tenía siete años cuando su abuela se enfermó. Nadie nunca le dijo de qué o el por qué; sólo recuerda haber llegado un día de la escuela para encontrarse a su madre llorando y a su padre abrazándola y mirando al vacío, tratando de que no se notara lo afectado que estaba.

Dijo «¿mami?» con voz temblorosa y pensó lo peor de todo. Su padre se volvió para verla, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos, escaló hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas y limpió las lágrimas de su madre con sus pequeños pulgares (eso no era común, su madre rara vez lloraba).

Le dijo «La abuela vendrá a vivir con nosotros por un» se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreír «por un tiempo, ¿está bien? ¿serás buena con ella?»

Quinn asintió, ella adoraba a su abuela. Siempre olía a perfume suave y a galletas recién horneadas, y siempre la dejaba dormir tarde y solía ver películas con ella y jugar con sus muñecas y peinar su cabello con cuidado.

Cuando llegó con varias maletas y un gorro sobre su cabeza, Quinn no se preocupó. Cuando vio que no tenía nada de cabello sólo la cuestionó por la decisión, preguntó si no hubiera sido más fácil esconder las canas pintando su cabello como lo hacía su madre, su abuela sólo río y la distrajo con otra cosa, Quinn no pensó que significara algo.

Le dicen que está enferma una semana después de que llega con ellos, Quinn cree que se refieren a un resfriado o a algo simple como eso, por eso le pide a su madre que le ayude a hacerle sopa como la que le da a ella para que se sienta mejor, está segura que con eso todo se solucionará .

Quinn tiene ocho años y dos semanas cuando pasa.

Su abuela muere en la cama de un hospital, aferrándose a su mano como si con ello pudiera evitar que la vida se le escape con cada bocanada de aire que toma y deja salir. Es ahí cuando comienza, la duda y el enojo y por qué, Dios, _por qué_. Es ahí cuando piensa por primera vez que a lo mejor Dios no es tan bueno como todos dicen, que a lo mejor ni siquiera existe.

(Aún así reza para aliviar su dolor porque es lo único que sabe hacer.)

:-:

Lo olvida.

Olvida el enojo, y sólo queda la tristeza, sólo queda el recuerdo de su abuela con los ojos cerrados y su mano aún cerrada en torno a la suya, sólo queda el recuerdo del olor de su perfume manchado con el olor a antiséptico y alcohol del hospital.

(Aún así queda la duda, el resentimiento, y Quinn no sabe cómo lidiar con eso.)

:-:

Tiene nueve cuando las burlas comienzan, cuando su cuerpo desarrolla curvas y su estómago deja de ser plano y sus piernas son más grandes de lo que deberían. Tiene nueve años y dos semanas cuando alguien le dice a la cara que está gorda y que es fea; Quinn tiene que usar toda su fuerza para no llorar y para evitar estrellar su puño contra la mejilla de quien se lo dice, así que sólo sonríe, ojos fríos y acuosos, y se marcha. No llora cuando llega al baño de mujeres porque no se lo puede permitir, en cambio pasa un papel mojado por debajo de sus ojos y se prepara mentalmente porque esto no dejará de pasar, lo sabe. Ha visto que le pase a otras personas pero nunca a ella, nunca a Quinn con su sonrisa radiante y su cabello lustroso y largo, nunca a Quinn que hace que todos la quieran con sólo una mirada, nunca a Quinn con su cruz de plata en el cuello y expresión inocente; no puede dejar que esto llegue a ella, no puede dejar que vean que le afecta.

Sólo puede levantar la vista, antes de cerrar los ojos y murmurar bajo su aliento una plegaria, pedir por la fuerza y porque esto pare, sólo _pare_.

:-:

No lo hace, no para, pero aprende a vivir con ello.

Aprende a desconectarse del mundo e ignorar los gestos y las palabras dichas sin sonido detrás de la espalda de los maestros, sólo para que ella las vea, su tortura personal. Aprende a llenar su cabeza con oraciones en lugar de insultos y formas de vengarse de ellos.

Se vuelve a apoyar en Él, con las dudas y las ganas de culparlo por todo desapareciendo poco a poco.

:-:

Es así como empieza, con las burlas y los insultos y la repentina presión de su madre por ser mejor, por ejercitarse, por verse bien siempre, por sonreír aún cuando no siente deseos de hacerlo, de pretender que todo está bien aunque no, _no_ lo esté.

Empieza con «Lucy Caboosey», empieza con un «Quinnie, tienes que comer mejor», «Quinnie, tienes que dejar los dulces», «Quinnie, ¿qué te parece gimnasia? o tal vez, ¿ballet?», «Quinn, no uses eso, te hace ver gorda», «Quinn, párate derecha y deja de fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas prematuras y es lo que menos necesitas», «_Quinn_».

(Empieza así, con Quinn dejando de comer por días enteros, con Quinn llorando para dormir en las noches, con Quinn odiándose cada vez un poquito más, con Quinn pidiendo poder soportar y hacer feliz a su madre.)

(Comienza con Quinn no pudiendo soportar toda la presión y _casi_ teniendo que recurrir a cosas que en realidad nunca quiso.)

:-:

Se mudan y todo es un alivio, Quinn puede comenzar de nuevo, puede ser quien ella quiera. Su cabello ahora es rubio y más corto de lo que acostumbra, su nariz es diferente, sus pechos más prominentes y su estómago es plano y definido, quinn es _feliz_ de nuevo.

(No puede evitar estar esperando a que algo pase.)

:-:

Desde que conoce a Finn tiene claro que _debe_ estar con él, que esto es a lo que su madre se refería cuando le hablaba de sus días en la escuela (cómo solía salir con el mejor, aquél que todos los hombres querían ser y con quien todas las mujeres querían estar), que esto es lo que se supone debe querer para ella porque es lo que se espera.

Cuando Finn le sonríe, Quinn piensa que sí, lo quiere para ella y todo será completamente perfecto.

:-:

(Cuando era pequeña, su madre solía sentarse en el sillón con ella, con un álbum en sus manos y la promesa de una historia nueva.

Quinn adoraba eso casi más que cualquier otra cosa, porque le hablaba de familiares que no conocía y de cosas que no recordaba a pesar de que le habían pasado a ella, las favoritas siempre incluían a su abuela o a sus padres cuando eran jóvenes.

Su madre dijo que quizá no quisiera ver ese, porque era el de su boda y eran en su mayoría fotos de ella y su padre. Quinn tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirle «no seas ridícula» porque eso estaría mal y sólo se limitó a quitarlo de sus manos y abrirlo sobre sus piernas.

El vestido de su madre era hermoso, su cabello y todo parecía perfecto, ella se veía feliz y su padre también, guapo como nunca con su traje y su corbata; ambos sonriendo como locos, con los ojos brillantes.

Quinn no recordaba haber dicho «yo quiero algo así» hasta que su madre rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole «algún día, cariño, algún día encontrarás al hombre perfecto y tu boda será mucho mejor»

Quinn le creyó porque era su madre y no le mentiría.)

:-:

Finn es tierno y un poco tonto. Cuando se agacha para besarla su nariz le golpea en la mejilla y el ángulo es extraño, pero no importa, porque sus labios están un poco secos y partidos; y está bien porque simplemente los presiona sobre los de ella suavemente y se separa un poco, sin presionarla a nada más. Y Quinn lo agradece, porque no es como normalmente pasa (normalmente intentan deslizar sus manos por su cadera o sobre sus costados para intentar tocar sus senos).

Sonríe mirando hacia arriba, porque Finn es imposiblemente alto y es un contraste agradable con Quinn que se ve pequeñita a su lado. A ella le gusta cómo puede envolver fácilmente su mano en una de las suyas.

:-:

La primera vez que ve a Rachel lo único que puede pensar es en lo feo que se viste y lo mucho que le molesta la manera que tiene de mirar a _su_ novio.

No quiere ser mala, no debe serlo, pero no puede evitar acercarse a ella y decirle «Finn nunca te hará caso», sonriendo dulcemente.

Rachel voltea a verla, ceño fruncido y una expresión que quinn no sabe descifrar. Titubea y cuando habla no se entiende nada porque es como si quisiera externar todos sus pensamientos a la vez y las palabras se enredaran en su lengua y Quinn no debería encontrarlo adorable pero eso es algo que pasa y lo único que puede hacer es alejarse de ahí, alejarse de ella, y concentrarse en que ahora la odia y tiene una razón válida, porque Rachel quiere quitarle a Finn y eso no puede ser posible.

:-:

Pero ese día sólo puede arrodillarse junto a su cama como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y preguntar por qué, ¿por qué a ella? ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿era una prueba o algo? ¿cómo debía interpretar esto, el calor en su abdomen y el deseo de acercarse a _ella_, de tocarle la mejilla y probar sus labios; de tomar su mano y pegarse a su cuerpo?

:-:

Finn no es como debería de ser, y Quinn no se siente como debería sentirse cuando está con él. Cuando la besa el estómago no le da un vuelco y su corazón no late más rápido, pero le sonríe como si fuera lo más importante y la trata bien, así que eso es suficiente.

(Hasta que no lo es y ahí está Puck con su actitud de gamberro, con sus sonrisas que llegan a ser obscenas, Puck con sus músculos definidos y espalda ancha y Quinn no debe, no debe porque está mal y estaría engañando a Finn que no ha hecho más que ser bueno con ella, pero no puede evitarlo porque cuando menos lo piensa ya está presionada contra él, besándole hasta que todo en ella arde y sólo quiere _más_.

No vuelve a pasar porque Quinn siente culpa y es demasiado para soportar y si reza más y se abstiene de estar cerca de Finn los siguientes días, es normal.)

(Todo eso no la hace dejar de pensar en Rachel, no es que ese fuera el plan ni nada, no.)

:-:

Cuando Rachel la besa todo es perfecto por un momento, sus labios sobre los suyos, cálidos e insistentes, su lengua abriéndose paso a su boca, lamiendo aquí y allá; Rachel sabe a menta y dulce y Quinn sólo quiere pasar sus días besándole hasta que su boca no sepa a nada más que no sea Rachel. Curva sus dedos alrededor de una de sus muñecas, dejando que el pulgar acaricie ahí donde su pulso late, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco cuando siente qué tan acelerado corre. Todo es perfecto hasta que siente una de sus manos sobre el costado de su cuello y cómo sus dedos juegan con la cruz de plata que lleva y es como sintiera que no respira y siente culpa y todo es tan abrumador de repente. Las manos de Rachel arden sobre su piel y Quinn sólo quiere alejarse porque esto no está bien, esto no es normal y ella no puede, no puede, no puede.

Se separa de ella completamente, hasta que está a una distancia razonable, hasta que puede respirar normalmente. Niega cuando Rachel la mira, interrogándola con la mirada.

«No, no puedo, no»

Sólo dice «Quinn» y suena decepcionada

:-:

Es como si todo el aire se hubiera escapado de sus pulmones, de su cuarto, de todo el mundo; como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago repetidamente y el dolor, la sorpresa sólo pudieran incrementar en lugar de desaparecer lentamente hasta que el adormecimiento tomara su lugar como usualmente ocurre.

Duele.

Duele y _por qué_. Por qué a ella, por qué ahora, por qué por qué por qué. Sus ojos pican y puede sentir su piel enrojecerse y las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, adhiriéndose a sus pestañas y haciendo la imagen borrosa, su cara en el espejo y la pequeña prueba de embarazo en su mano.

Siempre imaginó que cuando tuviera que pasar por algo así no estaría sola, que fuera de la puerta estaría una o dos de sus mejores amigas, esperando expectantes por la noticia. que cuando ese + se formara, ella saldría corriendo gritando que «¡sí!», que sería _feliz_ por la noticia. Que lloraría, pero serían lágrimas de felicidad, que podría coger el teléfono y hablarle a su esposo para darle esa noticia, esa que sólo debería poder ser gritada a los cuatro vientos porque te da gusto que pase, susurrarle «¡Seremos padres!» de manera íntima porque es su momento y nada podría compararse con ello. Siempre imaginó que cuando tuviera que pasar por algo así no estaría sola, que estaría casada, que tendría un trabajo estable, que tendría la vida perfecta, la que ella siempre quiso; no que estaría escondida en su baño, con lágrimas fluyendo a torrentes, sola y sintiéndose más miserable de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría llegar a sentirse.

Se desploma en el piso cuando sus piernas no pueden más, recarga su mejilla contra la superficie helada de las paredes y se relaja, poniendo en blanco su mente y sólo dejando que su cuerpo se desahogue. Intenta ahogar el sonido de sus sollozos con una de sus manos, intenta respirar con tranquilidad, pero no puede. Todo es demasiado y la abruma.

Quiere ignorar la prueba a su lado en el piso, quiere pretender que no ha pasado, que es mentira. Quiere pensar que no puede ser cierto porque ella lleva un anillo, ese que le recuerda a la única promesa que importa (esa que ha roto de la peor manera), ese que aún significa algo; pero ahora verlo es como un recordatorio de que todo es mentira y se siente culpable. ¿Es por eso que pasa? ¿es así la manera que tiene Dios de reprocharla por tener sexo antes del matrimonio y además ser infiel? Debe de serlo, pero, no quiere creerlo.

(Aunque no puede evitar preguntarse, no puede evitar pensarlo, cuestionar si todo esto es quizá un castigo por fijarse demasiado en la manera en que los labios de Rachel se curvan cuando sonríe, o por tener siempre presente el contorno de sus senos y la suavidad de su piel.)

Reza y pide perdón; misericordia, si lo prefieres.

Reza y espera que con eso baste para que por lo menos el dolor y el miedo mitiguen.

:-:

Y pasa. El adormecimiento que tanto añoraba la toma, pero es peor, es mil veces peor que el miedo y el dolor y el nerviosismo. Es peor que todo junto porque no siente nada, pero el vacío y la apatía siguen ahí y no quiere hacer nada, tampoco aceptarlo.

No quiere decirle a nadie porque entonces todo sería real (quiere decirle a Rachel pero entonces sería real). Pero lo hace porque es lo justo, es lo que debe hacer porque esto no es sólo su culpa, esto no es sólo su castigo o lo que sea, esto no es algo por lo que tendría que estar pasando _sola_.

:-:

Es más difícil de lo que creyó, lo cual ya es decir. Ocultarlo al principio es fácil, hasta que comienzan las náuseas y todo le molesta y siente que no podrá soportarlo más y necesita decírselo a alguien, rápido. Pero cuando tiene la oportunidad, no puede, porque es como si tuviera un mini ataque de pánico cada vez que piensa en hacerlo.

Pero tiene que hacerlo, lo hará.

:-:

Pasa la noche pidiendo la fuerza para hacerlo, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez porque es lo único que puede pensar en hacer.

Se lo dice a Finn porque es lo que debe hacer, es lo único que puede hacer para no empeorar las cosas porque la sola noticia de que tendrá un bebé será demasiado. Tiene que mentir y decir que sí, claro que es de él porque ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿qué otra opción le queda cuando decir la verdad sólo podría empeorar todo para todos?

Cuando dice «Tendré un bebé» su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas se le escapan y todo el miedo _vuelve_ y no, no, no.

_¡¿Por qué?!_ es lo único que tiene en mente.

:-:

Todo empeora cuando se lo dicen a sus padres.

Se esperó que la regañaran, se esperó ver la decepción y quizá un poco de enojo en sus ojos, pero nunca se esperó esto. Nunca se esperó que lo primero que dijera su padre fuera «largo de mi casa» y que su madre no hiciera nada para impedirlo.

Siente como si alguien hubiera dejado caer algo sobre ella, como si cada uno de sus huesos estuviera roto y sólo pudiera sentir el dolor agudo y latente.

Trata de preguntar por qué, trata de hacerlos entrar en razón y que se den cuenta que no pueden hacerle eso, son sus padres, se supone, se supone que deberían apoyarla porque ahora es cuando más los necesita, ahora es cuando más necesita saber que están ahí para ella porque esto fue un error de lo más estúpido y, y, y, _no pueden_.

(Aún así lo entiende.)

:-:

Cuando llega ese momento que tanto temía, es peor de lo que pensó que sería porque es Rachel, _Rachel_ quien le dice a Finn que el bebé no es suyo, que es de Puck, y Quinn no sabe qué hacer. Es una confrontación que no quiere porque está segura que nada bueno puede salir de ello y que todo este estrés no puede ser nada bueno para el bebé (se dice que por eso lo pospuso tanto, todo, por el bien de ese bebé que a pesar de que no se quedaría con él, era _suyo_ y debía cuidarlo.)

Es feo y duele no poder hablar bien con él porque se rehúsa a escucharla, a verla siquiera. No quiere consolarse en el hecho de que tampoco quiera hablar con Puck, pero en cierta manera sí la reconforta, saber que por una vez no todo es su culpa.

Llora porque Finn le importa aunque quizá no lo parezca y esto es exactamente lo opuesto de lo que necesita.

Es Rachel quien va a buscarla para disculparse por hacerlo, quien le dice que nunca fue su intención lastimar a ninguno pero no podía soportar más de Finn completamente feliz hablando de un futuro que no tendrían, hablando de un bebé que no era suyo como si fuera lo más grandioso que le pudiera haber pasado, que era demasiado para ella y no era justo para él y Quinn en serio no puede encontrar razones para enojarse con ella porque puede ver el arrepentimiento y que lo hizo con las mejores intenciones. Quinn tiene que admitir que si Rachel no lo hubiera hecho, ella nunca hubiera dicho nada.

(Quiere pensar que pueden llegar a ser amigas, quiere pensar que las ganas constantes de estar cerca de ella no existen y quiere poder dejar de sentirse todavía más culpable cada vez que piensa en ella.)

:-:

Se lo dice a Santana primero porque ella entenderá, será muy Santana sobre ello, pero la entenderá y si la juzga no será por las mismas razones por las que alguien más la juzgaría.

Dice «¿Rachel Berry?» como si no lo creyera del todo, riéndose porque es un tanto ridículo y Quinn no se lo toma personal.

«Cállate» puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero trata de ignorarlo.

«Es que, Rachel Berry, Quinn» lo dice como si fuera lo más divertido de la vida. y probablemente lo sea, porque no es algo que se esperara de ella. «habría esperado que fuera yo, sabes,» y guiña un ojo, «incluso Brittany, a quién engaño, incluso _Tina_.»

Quinn se encoge de hombros y Santana no es nada como todo el mundo cree que es porque enseguida la tiene a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos y depositando un beso sobre su sien.

«Está bien» dice y se abstiene de decir algo estúpido e hiriente como normalmente haría porque ésta es Quinn y Santana sabe mejor que nadie por lo que está pasando y lo difícil que puede llegar a ser.

:-:

(Quiere ver a Rachel feliz, que consiga todo lo que quiera.

Quiere _hacer_ a Rachel feliz, que sea _Quinn_ todo lo que quiera.)

:-:

Quiere tanto a sus amigos que llega a dolerle un poco, porque son demasiado buenos y ella tal vez no los merezca. Pero nunca se detiene mucho en ese pensamiento.

:-:

Dar a luz es mucho peor de lo que todo el mundo le advirtió que sería y se siente tan cansada después, tan aliviada, que todo lo que quiere hacer es dormir porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Quinn siente que nada más puede ir mal.

(Cuando despierta a mitad de la noche, su madre está en una silla a su lado, un rosario descansando en su mano izquierda y la derecha sobre una de las suyas.)

:-:

«¿Me amaste?» tiene que preguntarlo porque es algo que por más que quería no podía apartar de su mente.

«Sí» para, sonriendo de lado y volteando hasta que sus ojos están mirándola directamente «especialmente ahora»

Quinn sonríe porque es Puck y entiende el sentimiento. No le dice que ella también, pero toma su mano y aprieta suavemente, esperando que con eso pueda decirle que sí, lo hace aún, pero quizá no de la misma manera.

:-:

Todo debería ser más fácil, menos complicado, pero no lo es, porque aún está Rachel y Quinn no sabe qué hacer. Aún se siente culpable, aún pregunta a dios cada que puede si hay algo mal con ella por pensar así, por quererla a ella y no a un _él_ como se supone que debería.

:-:

No quiere pensar en ello.

No quiere porque no lo necesita, no necesita la presión de admitir oh, sí, soy bisexual o pansexual o, lo que sea, no lo necesita; no quiere tener que lidiar con ello ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. No le molesta, claro que no, no después de todo el tiempo que tuvo para hacerse a la idea, después de Kurt y Blaine y Santana y Brittany, no; ya no teme admitirse a sí misma que está bien, las mujeres también le atraen. Pero no necesita eso, el tener que etiquetarse de alguna manera porque todo lo que conlleva, toda la presión que una simple palabra pondrá en sus hombros es demasiado para soportar.

Es demasiado para soportar sola y ese es el problema.

:-:

Eventualmente Santana se lo dice a Brittany porque es así siempre y pronto al menos todo el coro lo sabe y debería molestarle, pero es casi un alivio de cierta manera. Nadie dice nada pero está ahí, es como si todos contuvieran el aliento y su mirada estuviera fija en ellas dos, esperando.

Quinn falta dos días a la escuela después de eso.

:-:

Aún duda que esté bien, porque es lo que siempre le han hecho creer. Que si iba a estar con alguien iba a ser con un _hombre_ porque así es como debería de ser. No puede evitar que el miedo se instale bajo su piel y haga nudos en su estómago porque aún piensa qué dirán sus padres y aún piensa en cómo la verán todos los demás si decide hacer algo, no puede evitarlo. Aún le importa más de lo que debería lo que todos piensen, no cree poder soportar más burlas, más _insultos_.

(Pero claro que los va a soportar porque es Quinn Fabray y todo va a estar bien y ella va a ser feliz porque se lo merece después de todo.)

:-:

No debería ser así de sencillo.

No debería poder pasar sólo sentándose a su lado y dejar su mano extendida sobre su rodilla, con la palma hacia arriba en una clara invitación para que la tome. Pero así pasa. Rachel entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe, es todo lo que se necesita (es todo lo que _Quinn_ necesita; simple, sin más complicaciones que las necesarias). Parece no ser capaz de dejar de sonreír en todo el día.

Cuando los demás se ponen a hablar de lo adorables que se ven juntas, en lugar de callarlos o correrlos de ahí como haría normalmente, se limita a jalar a Rachel de la mano hasta que su espalda está pegada a su pecho y ella puede recargar su barbilla en su hombro.

Dice «lo sé» con una seguridad que no siente y una sonrisa bastante idiota a juzgar por la manera en la que todos ríen.

(Finn las abraza a ambas y cuando dice que está muy feliz por ellas no puede sonar más sincero.)

:-:

Teme decírselo a su madre, quizá más que lo que temió el mencionarle que estaba embarazada. Teme decirle que ahora no hay él, que ahora es Rachel y que probablemente lo sea así por bastante tiempo.

:-:

Le dice «te quiero» con la palma de su mano presionándose sobre sus costillas y su pulgar acariciando suavemente la piel sensible de su seno; se lo dice quedito como si fuera un secreto que nadie más tiene derecho a saber. El eco de sus palabras queda en el aire y por un momento se arrepiente de decirlo y todos esos «¿está esto mal?» vuelven, hasta que siente a Rachel sonreír contra su mejilla, mover sus labios hacia su oreja y susurrarle «te quiero también».


End file.
